


车2，2020.2.6

by antithese



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antithese/pseuds/antithese
Summary: 原创作品同人abo未来paro，未来成分可以无视。
Relationships: 安缇斯/卡尔奈修
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ……槽我发现我没贴完但是文字版我已经删了存档。

“你做好准备了么？”  
卡尔奈修哆嗦了一下，立刻掐掉终端的页面。他转向房门：进屋男人似乎在想什么事，此时抬起头，正巧与他对视，还露出一个安抚的笑。  
年轻的omega心中闪过一丝不适。欺骗一个表达善意的人能让任何良心尚在者内疚，而平心而论，男人待他不错——或者说，过于体贴了，作为一位“主人”。如果不是因为他们尴尬的关系，卡尔奈修很愿意交往这样一位朋友。诚恳点说，考虑到长相，他完全可以接受这样一位婚配对象，即使他们的年纪相差有近三十岁——反正，在这个人均寿命五百年的时代，他们还都只算“年轻人”。但他们的关系能直接抵消任何好感的影响——他，无数反抗帝国并失败的平凡之人之一；和安缇斯•利亚顿，他所憎恨的国家的坚定捍卫者之一，从他们的失败中得到奖赏的无数人之一。五个月前，他们持续已久的抗争——当然，帝国所谓的叛乱——终结了；也就是那时，在那场可悲的分赏中，在此地肮脏的法律上，他成为这个男人的所有物。  
卡尔奈修垂下眼睫，尽力表演出一副恭顺的模样：“是的，大人。”  
“但你还没带上项圈。”  
他呼吸一滞，全身立时因一种微妙的威胁感绷紧了：“抱歉，大人，是我的错——！”  
“如果你实在不想去，我可以找借口推掉。”男人温声说，“没事的。我也觉得那种……耀武扬威的活动，很无聊。”  
卡尔奈修只垂着头，不说话。过了一会儿，他听见那人说：“过一会儿我再来看。如果还没有准备好，就当作你不想去罢。”  
门被关上了。像是为了证明什么，门外还上了锁。卡尔奈修迅速重启终端，确认没有新信息后，他拿起床头的带子。  
一条狗链子。帝国的恶心人的把戏。  
他狠狠攥着那条硬布织物，最终极其缓慢而磨蹭的把它戴到自己脖子上。  
“任何一名分得他们的帝国公民都受邀参加今天这场聚会”，这条通知在五个月前就下达了。卡尔奈修完全明白这一活动的目的：要让他们看看彼此的下场；再供“主人”们找些新的、恶心的、令人作呕的乐趣。他只觉得恶心。但他必须要去。一些尚有余力的同伴们——都幸运的拥有一个不那么残酷的加害者——设法取得了联系，他们只能伺机在那里碰面，唯一的赌注是奴隶主们的善意。他们之间传递的每一条消息都将在阅读后立刻销毁，他刚刚因为切断通讯错失了一点信息，只能寄希望于这不碍事。  
不会有事的。卡尔奈修对自己说，不会比现状更糟糕了。  
半个小时后，安缇斯敲门，然后把门打开。男人已经换上一套漂亮的礼服，肩膀硬皮上的扣子闪闪发光。卡尔奈修走过去，闻到这个alpha身上淡淡的水仙冷香。他定了定神，把链子的末端递过去。alpha的手伸过来时，他不自觉感到一阵恶心，纵然他喜欢那种花香。安缇斯似乎察觉了，指尖仅仅与他掌心一触就缩回。这个从各种意义上都可称克制的男人说：“去那里还得搭一段车，你先自己收着吧。”然后便转身离开了。  
卡尔奈修呼出一口气。alpha的味道还弥漫在房间出口，他一时有些恍惚地想到，如果安缇斯愿意像对待伴侣那样……牵他的手……  
他会反感吗？  
这想法旋即让他唾弃自己。omega的身理本能让他渴望……但不是现在。他不应该在现在，对着那样一个人，考虑这种事。  
他搓了搓脸，走出去。  
去往集会的路上，卡尔奈修感到恍惚。他已经很久没出门了。纵然安缇斯时常偷偷带他在屋子周围散步，但鉴于如果被人发现没有牵住链子，他们都会有麻烦，卡尔奈修并不享受，也无法籍由这类活动见到很多人。  
窗外有很多人。有的在车内，有的在行走，匆匆奔赴自己的目的地，都游鱼飞鸟一般从他眼前过去了。他看见学生和青年，和他年纪相仿，三三两两笑着走开。他们享有他所没有的东西。  
他应该艳羡吗？他没什么感觉。拥有就享受，没有就争夺。安定固然好，但绝不能是委曲求全的。  
车停下来。他下车，安缇斯牵起链子。卡尔奈修确信男人的表情很歉疚。他笑了笑。  
没什么好歉疚。他会反抗。一直。  
“是利亚顿家的小先生么？”集会所的守门人问。他们恭敬的冲安缇斯笑，对他却报以绝不善意的眼神。这稍稍冲散了那种幻想式的自我鼓舞。卡尔奈修警醒自己：到现在为止，他依然是俘虏。  
“和我的omega。”安缇斯说。他拉过卡尔奈修，揽住青年的腰，“眼神放尊重点，先生们，我可不喜欢你们这样看我的东西。”他表现的洋洋得意，也笑得恰到好处。守门人们配合的笑起来，放他们通行。  
一走进去，安缇斯就放开他，只将链子继续牵在手里。到的人不多，但卡尔奈修悲哀的发现，他近乎是在场所有同伴中最光鲜的那个。  
他们的变化太大了，他几乎认不出来。这些人是谁？他看见麻木和痛苦，伤痛与残害。尤其在和他一样身为omega的同伴身上……他看见身孕。更有人正对他们施以暴行。卡尔奈修不忍地垂下目光。他早有准备，但这痛苦丝毫不曾减少……他不想看……但他不能不看清他们面对的现实……  
一双手遮住他的眼睛。omega惊觉到，安缇斯已经绕到他身后。那男人吐出一声气音，像是要说什么，最后只化作叹息。  
卡尔奈修眨了眨眼睛，发现安缇斯的手心一片潮湿。  
——啊。他明明没有感到尤其明显的悲伤。  
——他甚至有余裕因为alpha的手而感到一丝依恋，一丝隐秘的喜悦……和水仙的味道一起萦绕于他心口。  
他是多么……多么……啊。  
某个人的声音打破了这种诡异的不安。  
“您把这个奴隶养的不错，阁下。”  
安缇斯的手从他眼前触电般拿下去，犹疑的碰了碰，最后坚定的搭在他腰间。卡尔奈修观察来者：一个短金发的男人，有着尖利的烟草味。他牵着一位omega……是他在这儿所见所有不幸的叠加。  
他再一次垂下眼睛，不忍去看。  
“我看您养的倒是挺糟糕。”安缇斯冷声说。男人的手在他腰间收紧了，“有何贵干，阁下？”  
“我从您这儿闻到了檀木的味道。”来人甜腻的笑起来，“很干净……我没有想到。如果您对他没有兴趣，不妨交给我如何？——您知道，当局鼓励我们做这种交换……我会出个好价钱。”他打量了一番卡尔奈修，强调道：“他对我值一个非常好的价钱。”  
“我愿意出双倍，买你的那位omega。多余的钱您可以拿去教堂请求洗罪。”安缇斯冷淡道，“——再加一倍，换您立刻从我眼前消失。我讨厌您的理念。”  
“我看出来了。”金发男人说。他抖了抖手中的链子，“真可惜，这东西我还有用。不然我倒是很乐意赚一笔……那就这样吧，我不在这儿碍您的眼了。”  
他离开了。  
卡尔奈修茫然的缩了缩，任由安缇斯引他到一个偏僻的角落去。  
“那人是个流氓混蛋。”alpha没好气地在他耳边说，“他政治婚姻上的妻子不育，这次可算给他找到个好机会……哼。抱歉，我也没法从他手里抢人。”  
这句道歉看起来心不在焉。卡尔奈修就只安静地点了点头。  
“你真乖啊。”安缇斯叹了口气，摸摸他的头发，“如果不是因为这个……应该是个好学生吧。如果不是因为这个……唉。我相信你有自己的理由才去参加叛乱，但我——我在这里过得很好。所以我不会支持你。抱歉。”  
“没什么可抱歉的。”卡尔奈修说，“我能理解。就和我因为活的痛苦而决定……一样。每个人都有资格追求活的舒服。我不会指责什么，也不后悔自己的选择……我对现状没什么可抱怨的。”  
他顿了顿，把一种向这个人表明抗争决心的愚蠢冲动止住。安缇斯实在是个好听众，他们的观点融洽……有一点时候，他忍不住幻想，如果他们是同志，战友……  
不，这太蠢了……  
水仙的味道很好闻……他很喜欢……  
他摇了摇头，让自己清醒一些。他问：“……容我提一个小小的要求，大人。能否给我……为我获取一些和过去的朋友们独处的时间呢？——不，如果这太僭越了，让我们在您和其他人的监管下稍微说几句话也好……”  
“我会帮你争取的。”安缇斯体贴地答应到，“我明白。这对你们来说太苦痛了。”  
……  
那天晚上回到安缇斯的住所时，卡尔奈修的心情不太好。尽管他成功和同伴完成了信息的交换，逃跑的计划得以继续推进。但……他看见的那些痛苦和退却……其中一个omega男孩决定退出，因为他有孕，而“主人”对他很体贴……一些成员怒斥他，还有一些则很悲观……太混乱了，危险而且——  
他忽然感到一阵轻微的不适。有些头晕，衣料的触感变清晰了，而且……身体某个尴尬的地方……  
“卡尔？”他听见安缇斯喊他，“我闻到味道……稍等，可能是今天在宴会上被影响了……”  
一阵翻箱倒柜的声音。卡尔奈修躺在床上，忽然有点想笑。  
他们中的每一个omega被送到“主人”手上时都被迫进入了发情。在这样悲惨的境遇下，就算alpha想要做什么，他们又能怎样呢？——就像在今天的宴会上，即使被三五个alpha包围，他们又能怎样呢？但安缇斯一直以来对此表现的很尴尬……他想笑。也许这是某种示好的征服手段吧，但他想笑。  
抑制用的冰冷针剂推进他身体里。趁着alpha还未起身，他拉住男人的袖子。  
“您为人可真好啊……我喜欢……我挺喜欢您的……”他迷迷糊糊地说。然后睡过去。  
  
alpha轻轻掩上门。他把用过的注射器和针剂处理掉，然后径直走进卫生间。  
他的房客，他的……暂且称作小宠物，这个omega年轻人，对自己的吸引力一无所知。这孩子有种倔强又高傲的特质，在同龄人中他算是有这个资格，但年龄终归是一种限制……他懂了一些东西，见过一些残酷，但终究不多。  
所以他大抵不明白，权力和征服欲，征服欲和性是什么关系。几个世纪以前有人形容十多岁的“性感少女”。安缇斯本人没有那种变态癖好，但从这个男孩身上，他能隐约感知那种魅力——一个漂亮的的、年幼的、莽莽撞撞却自以为成熟的、干净的可征服者。而最妙的是，这男孩在法律上已经成年了，还是个奴隶。  
这孩子对alpha不甚了解。否则的话，他就不会因为安缇斯•利亚顿的克制而愈发趋近了。  
男人再次叹了口气。他开始抚慰自己，幻想卡尔奈修的那张脸。那张清秀的脸......他相信，今天聚会上的所有alpha都渴望让那张脸扭曲，泛起潮红，沾满汗水甚至于精液。他们——他们不介意一同享用那个男孩，插入他，插入他的口，插入他的肠腔与雌腔，狠狠地捣进去，将浊精灌满他的食管与子宫，满到它们滴滴答答被挤出来，在那孩子的嘴角和穴口干结成斑。他们也要使用他的手和脚，在五指间射精，再让他自己舔掉......  
当然，还有每个alpha最想......作为第一个肏进这个omega的人，将自己热而硬的东西劈进他身体里，像拆开一份新商品的包装那样捅破那层膜......让那孩子哭喊出声，在失去处子的感觉中被大力征伐，让他明白自己作为omega的淫荡，让他在肉欲中忘我，教他吃下第一股精液，然后咬穿他的腺体，让那具身体从此因所有者的每一次碰触而战栗流水因为所有者的任何一丝味道发烫发热因为他的第一个征服者的鞭挞瘫软成泥从此不再思考什么自由与尊严的蠢事只要躺在alpha的身下扭着身子哭喊着祈求肏干——  
那孩子有双漂亮的栗色眼睛。谁不想被那样一双眼睛温顺又依恋的注视呢。哪个alpha不想看个漂亮的omega为了自己的眷顾抛弃一切呢。哪个alpha不曾想过打碎那样天真的灵魂，夺走那双眼睛中的光辉呢。  
所以——他必须克制，并阻止其他人的蠢动。  
安缇斯沉默地洗了手，整理好衣服，又到那个小omega的房间里去。男孩睡得很熟，散发出温暖的檀木香。他似乎有点发烧。  
男人安静地看了他一会儿，决定待会喊他起来喝水。  
这孩子还没被毁掉。在想象中毁掉他干万遍也无妨，但现实中千万要保护好他。人们出于各种理由喜爱一件完好的东西，但一旦他们得到满足，又很快对这东西弃如敝履。一个灵魂不应该遭此对待。  
男孩翻了个声，发出大约是梦呓的轻哼。  
有多少次，他想亲吻这个男孩......用自己的信息素让他发热，让热液晕湿他的衣衫......omega的性高潮接连不断，如果放任alpha去做，这男孩简直可以把十几个人一并榨干。  
安缇斯咬着舌尖走出去。自始至终，被交到他手上五个月至今，他不曾给过这过分甜美的omega哪怕是一个吻 。


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 逻辑硬伤ooc啥都别管了反正吃就完事了！

“他应该保护这个omega”。  
这条理念，安缇斯执行了五个月，又三个星期，然后摇摇欲坠。  
叛军的残部引起了一场小骚动，试图救走一些同伙。他们失败的一塌涂地，因为某位“主人”从他的所有物那儿得到了消息——当然——该说当然吗？是个omega，因为所受到的温和对待，愚蠢的顺服于他的支配者。  
愚蠢。安缇斯想，就是愚蠢。但也很可怜……从生理上说，omega的性别激素使他们更多的沉湎于对人的幻想，尤其是对alpha的。也许那孩子确实以为自己可以托身于一个被指定的支配者……至少他现在还过得不错，假定忽略因他失败之人的恨意无法传达的话。  
一些人被处死了。其中一部分，他觉得很适当，因为他们看上去就像已经死了。不难想像在不为人见的关押阶段他们承受了什么。更多的玩具被发下去……这都不干净，不过和他没关系。  
对他来说，真正重要的是卡尔奈修。那个小omega试图背着他参与的就是这样一件事——也许该称作失败的事业。总而言之，在一番基于信息系统的核查后，证据确凿的显示这男孩也参与其中。目前，安缇斯还保有对他的处置权。上头的建议是“让它们尽快履行omega的义务”，男人不知道自己该不该拒绝。那男孩被他从监管所领回来的时候又发情了。安缇斯有种糟糕的感觉，好像这个国家对omega的定义总和性分不开，以至于他们甚至频繁地把催情剂用于刑讯。在人类始源的年代里有一些王朝，它们把奴隶作为所有物，也不忌于性。这种风潮在如今强烈复苏，但安缇斯还是喜欢更近一些的历史——那段约束与忌讳的日子。性是权力最宠爱的使者之一，对它的约束即是对人心中权力的约束。  
……这个时代的法律有意无意娇纵着alpha们。房门几近无法束缚那股美妙的檀香。他接回卡尔奈修的时间太晚了，也没有随身携带抑制剂——他妈的他真的没想到那群人这也能上催情剂——他的小omega看上去还不至于惨遭折辱，但是味道太浓郁了——已经进入深度发情……特别是这五个月以来频繁的抑制剂使用……这次发情无可挽回。  
他几乎竭尽全力才让自己把那男孩安全带回来。当时在场的每个omega都是如此……他们甚至提供了小房间供主人们当场使用以督促……“履行omega的义务”……回来的时候在车里，一直……卡尔奈修……眼睛里氤氲着雾气……求欢……那男孩果然是第一次真正体会到自己的身体……  
安缇斯觉得自己的理智飘开了，它冷眼旁观。它清晰地认知到：幻想那男孩对现状无济于事，幻想不再能帮助他疏解欲望，而是催促他去那孩子身上发泄，就像他曾无数次渴望的……他能隔着房间闻到檀木的味道……听见那男孩在辗转反侧，低声啜泣……而这绝不是幻觉，是他被欲望灼烧而高度兴奋的神经，自发捕捉着相关的一切。  
……那男孩就在他隔壁。他不需要强迫，只要走进去，已然失神的omega就会扑过来，主动把自己钉死在他的性器上…… 他 将捅破那层膜…… 他 将第一个灌满幼嫩的子宫，让那里记住他，从此成熟定型…… 他 可以吻去那双眼睛中的泪水…… 他 的动人的小omega，将因为他带来的快乐而呻吟，将在极乐中失神微笑，忘却所有痛苦……那男孩可以在他怀中依偎，他会保护他，再也不用担心……为什么不？任何成熟的alpha在此种诱惑下都应当有此权力……而且他已经拥有他了……他可以……那孩子和他合拍，也尚可塑造……标记这个omega，让他为自己孕育……按自己的心意定制一个妻子，在以后的漫长时间里，这个omega只属于他……只属于……  
他几乎是惊恐地狠狠掐了自己的器官一把。下手略重，以至于他哆嗦了很久。  
他决定躲到地下室去，打电话找个靠得住的朋友来帮忙。  
——为自己量身定制一位配偶？让那样一个孩子变成合自己心意的人？  
这过程有多迷人，结局就有多无趣。他光从想象中就能窥视自己的厌烦。这可能会毁掉他自己的生活，但一定会毁掉那男孩的人生。  
在地下室打电话的时候，他的思绪飘忽着，想到一些奇怪的事，比如发烧和醉酒都能阻止……  
简直太疯狂了。安缇斯沮丧地意识到。也许他该为那孩子找个去处，不能总让一个omega无所事事的呆在家里。  
……他真的有点痛。  
半个小时以后，利希•斯特雷拎包入住，这个beta轻车熟路打理好屋里的大麻烦，然后开火给自己做了顿饭，配酒。他体甚至贴地把食物端进了地下室。  
安缇斯瞪着他。“这瓶一万五。”他说。  
“反正不是我的一万五。”  
他们打了一架，然后吃饭。  
“……我差点失去我的贞操，你知道吗？”安缇斯一边咀嚼一边含混道，“他那个味道——”  
利希打断他：“等一下。虽然我支持你的贞操观念，但是我们还是换个措辞好吗？你这么说我总觉得他把你爆了。”  
“……”  
于是他们又打了一架，闭上嘴，继续吃饭，以免再次在打架时掀翻盘子。饭后，安缇斯终于能走出地下室去厨房洗碗，利希就在一旁，陪他商量omega的处置问题。  
“把他阉掉怎么样？”beta提议道，“只要切割颈部腺体就行，相当于把他变成一个beta，不会再受信息素影响。”  
“你不觉得这个提议太奇怪了吗？为什么涉及到三性问题你给的第一建议永远是阉掉？”  
“阉掉可以解决八成以上的恶性问题。”beta吸着果汁，“婚内出轨，非婚生子，未婚先孕，强暴；甚至是性别歧视，哪个不能通过阉割解决？而且阉割非常灵活，比如，如果你不想阉割他，你可以把自己阉掉。如果你不想阉掉腺体，也可以阉掉外生殖器嘛——”  
“……闭嘴。”  
利希朝安缇斯笑了笑，露出一口白牙：“beta才是更高级的进化形态……没有发情期，不会被动发情。更原始，更复古，更完美。禁欲或者放纵自我，全在你的一念之间。”  
“不要再念你们那个性解放俱乐部的广告词了。”安缇斯说，“我是在向你征询拿那个omega怎么办。”  
“我认真的告诉你：把他阉掉。他是个omega。你难道觉得在这种情况下保留性征有意义？他现在是个奴隶，所有见到他的人都想干死他！他的性别于他根本是个诅咒！”利希笑起来，“清醒一点，你现在可不是在老家。我不明白艾欧斯特为什么会指派你来这里帮忙……要我说，帮助那群脑子不清醒的年轻人搞点事情不是更好么？你们的理念才比较相近。如果他们在你的帮助下做成了什么，想来合作也会更愉快——”  
“够了。”安缇斯打断他，“我去看看那孩子怎么样。现在安全吗？”  
“谁知道呢。也许你一进屋就会看到他朝你扑过来。这么一想是不是很期待？”  
“那说明你的处理没起到作用，我就应该回来把你打一顿，让你把刚才喝的酒吐出来……行了。我去了。”  
利希把果汁瓶扔进垃圾桶里，目送他走出去。  
  
他们又失败了。  
卡尔奈修迷茫地想。他想抓住点什么，但床单现在潮湿而且皱巴巴的，不太舒服。他刚刚很热，但现在稍微舒服了一些。  
我被标记了吗？他感到困惑。头脑不太清醒，他拿不准什么是幻想，什么是现实。他似乎梦见他们的出逃计划失败了，所有人都被用了药，他被标记……被安缇斯。这听起来很让人害羞吗？但仅仅在思想里，也许他可以让自己放纵一会儿。  
只是在梦里……他可以放纵一会儿。那实在是个好梦，他梦见那个alpha亲吻他，水仙的味道萦绕在他身边，飘渺不定。他梦见男人用手指捣弄他的穴道，alpha的手指比他更大，抚慰着他自己无能为力的地方。然后换上更粗的……直直插进去，到底……他说了什么吗？他太快乐了……他祈求更多。他感到自己一直在流水。触感并不明显，但他餮足……他被攫取了。有人拥有他，从他的雌道抵达他的灵魂。他从未被人进入的这么深，了解的这么深，就好像从此有了一个可以永远相伴的人，他不再孤单。再深一点吧，再满一点吧……拥抱他，楔入他，这样他就不用害怕被陌生人夺走……  
他想，他真的依恋那个alpha。也许有很多和男人一样的alpha在未来，但是此刻，是安缇斯•利亚顿在他身边。而他不想再等。为什么不能就是这个人呢？他想要一个alpha了。他太害怕，太需要一个人来安抚他。而一个品格高尚的alpha——他可以接受。他乐于接受。  
触感渐渐明晰起来。有那么一会儿，他以为自己真的在被人肏干。但紧接着，他明白了：那是一根电动用品。它震颤着，和着水仙的香味，凹凸的柱体擦过他的穴壁。卡尔奈修挺起腰，畅快淋漓的射出精。  
热潮消退的干净，他迷迷糊糊撑起身子，从后穴拔出那根东西扔在一边，却看见门口有个人。  
安缇斯正看着他。  
一阵刺骨的恐慌让他发抖。omega战栗着爬起来，他不知道自己经历了什么，酸软地腿差点使他摔倒。床单如他所感受那样潮湿而皱巴，后穴充盈着餮足的酥麻。但没有标记——他知道，alpha的水仙香味已久清晰，那男人站在门口，翠色的眼眸中面无表情。  
他从半梦半醒的幻想和情欲的饱胀中挣脱出来。现实一瞬间回到他脑中。现在他恐惧：他的“主人”知道了。安缇斯知道了他的失败谋划。他没有被标记，但此刻他在床上，湿答答、黏糊糊，那根刚从他后穴被拔出的按摩棒还在嗡鸣。而他的身体，虽然已经和那东西玩了很久，却好似不知疲倦，依旧兴高采烈，再次酝酿着水液，随时欢迎一个alpha操进去成结。  
你打算怎么做，先生？他听见自己的声音，冷冷的。  
  
安缇斯觉得自己应该回去把利希打一顿，踹他的胃，直到他把饭和酒都吐出来。  
……也许他应该先打自己一顿，他怎么就想起来找利希来解决这事。他他妈的怎么就信了那个色情狂性解放教徒？他怎么就放心让利希处理，看都不看一眼？他喊利希来处理这个omega，然后beta的处理方式是拿了根电动玩具，涂上仿真信息素，塞进omega的穴道里。  
……还他妈是他们开发的短款，美其名曰绝不越俎代庖。  
我是个傻逼吗？  
“您打算怎么做？”  
他听见那omega问。声音有一丝沙哑，暗藏情欲而颤抖，却也压抑。他不确定那是不是愤怒……被背叛的愤怒，发觉自己信任的alpha本质上和其他人没什么两样。他感到恐慌。他的omega面无表情。  
“我去的时候，他们给你用了药。”他听见自己解释道，“当时已经不可逆转了。所以我找了点替代品帮你解决问题。放心，没有什么受到损害……绝不影响你正常找个alpha。”  
他想了想，补充道：“我不喜欢以性别定论，但你不妨体验一下……在这个世界上，大多数omega最后还是要接受普通的生活。”  
说完他就跑了。  
卡尔奈修呆坐在床上，一时间思绪翻涌，不知所想。  
过了很久，他下定决心，把地板上的玩具捡起来。上面沾满了干结的液体，他不得不拖着酸软的腿，拿去房间配套的卫生间清洗一番。做完这些，omega找了一块幸存的床单，靠着墙坐下。  
他试探着，一点一点，把那根玩具插回自己身体里。  
就好像很多东西有了一个答案。他听见自己的灵魂发出喟叹。冷水很快被体温捂热。假阴茎与他的穴肉融为一体，只有酥麻的震颤还能证明外物存在。omega吐出舌头喘息，收缩着身体。  
快乐的泪水从他眼角滑落。  
真疯狂，他在“事业”上的追求一无所获，却意外得到了一些堕落的东西。但那又有什么关系呢？他可以稍微……稍微颠倒一下次序。  
  
第二天晚上，他和安缇斯滚上了床。  
一个处在发情期的omega想约一个没有特定偏好——事实上，一个钟情与他的alpha，那真是再简单不过了。顾忌另一个人想法的道德再也不构成阻碍。无需多余的润滑，卡尔奈修极享受的品尝alpha的信息素，alpha的精液在他舌尖微甜，顺着喉管滑入胃里，满足感无以复加，一点也不奇怪。  
他们亲吻，拥抱，性器在臀缝间摩擦；汗液带走体温，血脉贲张的热度于是愈发鲜明，omega几乎能感受到血管的搏动。那即将插入他身体的东西仿佛是只独立的活物。他含笑邀请，城门大开相迎。  
你也许会后悔。alpha警告他。男人还在犹疑，高尚的有点可爱。而他回答：我真的很喜欢您。  
某种东西被突破的时候，他吐着舌头几乎唱出来。安缇斯在同时咬穿了他的腺体，水仙香混进檀木气息。立刻，瞬间，卡尔奈修感觉自己的心安稳地落进一池温水里。  
这个alpha是他的了。  
您会娶我吗？他骑在alpha胯上问。男人脸红的厉害，浑身僵硬地不敢动。但对omega而言，如今他一个人也能和那根硬烫之物玩的全身酥软。他假嗔道：您可不能背着我去找别人。  
我承诺。alpha说。  
卡尔奈修觉得自己疯了。他本不该表现的像个娇气的、把一切压在配偶身上的omega，但这又何妨呢？谁不想再次体验全身心被另一个人照顾的滋味？所以他不再追究这事。只是全心全意要完成这场爱事，他要吃掉这个夺走他作为omega的那部分的男人。  
您幻想过我吗？您想过今天吗？他逼问男人。您的想象里有现在吗？像这样，抵住我的腔口，成结，卡住我，在我身体里播种？  
他没有得到回答，但他得到种子。他感到自己的身体吸收着那些，然后改变，他为安缇斯改变。更多的种子。但不用担心，第一次标记成立时omega是绝不会受孕的。他感到那些液体满溢而出，它们淅沥流下。  
于alpha而言，这近乎一场甜蜜的梦魇。他被包裹，被吞吃。他夺取了这个年轻幼嫩的omega，他改变了卡尔奈修。男孩柔嫩的穴肉与他缠绵，像孩童向他讨要吃食。他同样濒临疯狂，他纵容这孩子，全然交付——直到溢出。在第一次撤出男孩身体后，他如幻想一样看见精斑，粘结在omega小腹与穴口。  
“我现在好舒服。”那年轻的承受者向他撒娇，“很平静……身体也很放松。让我抱一会儿，先生。待会再来一次好吗？”  
安缇斯不知道该怎么回答。但omega抢先一步给出了答案：“或者明天吧。我们还有很长时间呢。”  
“明天。”安缇斯轻轻地吻他，“好好休息吧。我会带你去别的地方。我送你去读书。你可以做你想做的人。然后如果你愿意，我们就结婚。”  
但那些都是更遥远的事。离他们最近的还是那个明天。他们日复一日，在晚上行爱。卡尔奈修享受抚慰，他享受alpha的性器、手指和舌头。他享受一个omega能享受到的肉欲与宠爱。他享受他的年轻。  
然后他逃走。  
他终于成功逃走，继续他的反抗。继续反抗与接纳一个alpha一样，都是对世界的享受。  
  
很久以后，安缇斯再次看见那个omega男孩。他现在是个同样成熟的男人了，眼眸温柔，栗色的长发披在身后。这个和无数人一同推翻了一个国家的omega离开他的同伴。他走向盟国领袖的幼弟。  
他笑，眼睛弯弯的。他问这个alpha：  
“我们什么时候结婚！——我在想，您入赘好像也不错啊。”  



End file.
